biostatfandomcom-20200213-history
Project management
=Comparison of project management software= An extensive comparisons of project management tools can be found here. A comparison of issue tracking systems can be found here. Top 10 here. Emacs, org-mode: powerful emacs mode with lots of nice features. Just some of them: *synchronizing with google calendar (see here) *reporting time spent per note or per task *scheduled task report openERP: complete ERP, not just a project management tool Redmine: flexible project management web application allowing to track bug, make task list with calendar view, etc. Some additional interesting features: *wiki available to explain your project *compatible with scrum methodology (plugin available) *very intuitive Data storage For low data volume, cloud services such as Dropbox, Jungle Disk, Sparkle Share, Spider Oak, Syncany, Ubuntu One, Wuala could be helpful. A comparison of these services is available on http://www.syncany.org/. Webinars There exist several web meeting platforms: *http://www.gotomeeting.com: It may be one of the best web conferencing tools currently available, but it isn’t the cheapest. If you or your business need to video conference on a budget, then it may be well worth your while looking for alternatives to GoToMeeting. *http://www.anymeeting.com : share screen, audio, video, Record Your Meetings, compatible with Linux, Mac OSX, Windows *http://www.digitalsamba.com (dimdim): Because Dimdim is a browser-based tool it removes any compatibility issues there may be: it is fully compatible with Windows, Mac OS X and Linux. It also means that there’s nothing to download or install, which makes it easy for others in your meeting to use. Dimdim is far from lightweight when it comes to features with integrated VoIP and video chat, text chat, screen sharing, document presentation and integration with both iCal and Outlook for conference scheduling. *http://www.webex.com/ : audio conferencing and video conferencing, desktop sharing, document presentation and text chat to list but a few. Unlike some others, WebEx works with Windows, Mac OS X and Linux so there should be very few problems with compatibility. *https://www.yugma.com : Yugma is a small conferencing tool that downloads and installs quickly and is compatible with Windows, Mac OS X and Linux. Yugma include screen sharing, text chat, whiteboarding and integrated conference recording with the ability to share. One significant drawback when comparing Yugma with other GoToMeeting alternatives is the lack of integrated VoIP. However, there is integration with Skype and Google Talk VoIP clients and Yugma also has a free dial-in teleconferencing service. *Vyew Vyew offers integrated screen capture tools, whiteboard and annotation tools, integrated VoIP communications, text chat and video conferencing with support for up to 6 simultaneous users. Vyew offers all this for free, with support for Windows, Mac OS X and Linux. *Zoho Meeting : Zoho Meeting offers document presentation, screen sharing, session recording, text chat and integration with your Zoho contacts. *http://www.megameeting.com/: *http://www.flyteblog.com/flyte/2007/06/yugma-free-web-.html *http://useopensource.blogspot.com/2007/08/open-source-web-conferencing.html: *http://www.ganconference.com/: No downloads required, 100% Browser-Based, and works on Linux, PC, Mac Desktop recording Desktop recorder is quite great. You can choose the window in your screen you want to record. Very easy to use. By default it generates ogg files (ogv). You can convert them to avi: sudo apt-get install ffmpeg ffmpeg -i yourfile.ovg yourfile.avi However I don't have a very good experience with this tool... For cutting out part of your ogg file you can use the oggcut tool: sudo apt-get install oggvideotools oggCut -s 1000 -e 21000 myVideo.ogv myOutput.ogv This means that you start from 1s and you stop after 21s.